The New Queen and Her Consort
by susan friedman
Summary: With their honeymoon over, Anna and Kristoff running their country. Kristoff is trying to get used to life in the castle in his new role as King Consort. Takes place at the end of the film and is intended as a fill in. A one shot. Story is complete in one chapter. Updated for content.


The New Queen and her Consort

**Snippet of a two page article in the Arendelle Kingdom Courier:**

_The entire staff at the Courier would like to congratulate Queen Anna and King Consort Kristoff on the smallest Royal Wedding that we were ever witnessed to. _

_But size does not much matter as a private wedding was requested with only eight participants attending the surprise last minute ceremony._

_The beautiful wedding was held right before the new Queen's coronation and it was so early that we almost missed it. _

_Participants included the Anna's sister, Elsa, Olaf, Sven, General Destin Mattias and his wife, Halima and of course the royal couple themselves, Kristoff and Anna, who couldn't keep their eyes off each other as during the ceremony. Presiding was Father Bernard and was held in the Arendelle Castle Chapel. _

_Exclusive photographs with our new camera have been included here for your enjoyment. The first one is the Royal Couple themselves, the second is the Royal Family and the third is a group shot of all the participants. We wish Queen Anna and King Consort Kristoff the best of luck._

**A week later**

Kristoff was half awake, half asleep. Today was the last day of the honeymoon. Five days of togetherness, except for those Royal Highness classes he was forced to take every day. They were the most brutal three hours he'd ever spent, but he had to admit, he learned a lot. And, as he was informed, they would continue, with no immediate end in sight. And, let's not forget, about the little cottage that Elsa recommended for them which needed more work then she thought. Anna suggested they move to his rooms which were right down the hall.

And that's where they'd been ever since.

Kristoff turned the other way and extended his arm. He used his hand to search for something he thought might be there, but the hand found nothing.

Kristoff was about to turn over again, when he felt a kiss on the cheek.

He opened his light brown eyes wide to find two large blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hey, sleepyhead," the voice said.

"Anna," he whispered, smiling.

She frowned. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"I don't want someone else." Kristoff answered. " I just want you, forever." He stretched out his arm and caressed her cheek. "Come here, beautiful."

Anna smiled and moved closer; Kristoff's arms folding around her body. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever before the knock came on the door.

"Majesty? Highness? Are you guys awake?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes toward the sky. "Olaf," Fully awake now, he reached for his robe, put it on and opened the door.

Sure enough, the snowman was standing there.

"Time to get up," Olaf smiled. "You two have a meeting with Elsa and some of the dignitaries in the Council Chamber and a three hour tour of the castle is being planned. "

"Olaf," Anna's voice came from behind Kristoff. "I've taken him around most of the rooms."

"It has to be formal," Olaf said, "It needs to be documented and to make sure that Kristoff becomes familiar with all the rooms. As King Consort…."

"Olaf," Kristoff cut him off. He placed a protective arm around Anna. "Does this happen all the time?"

Olaf laughed. "I'm afraid so. My job is threefold. To deliver messages, to wake you up, to know that you and the queen are safe and where you are at all times. "

Kristoff looked at him. "Um, Olaf, you mentioned four reasons, not three, but that's okay. You did your job, now let us do ours."

"Suit yourself. But you'd better move. They expect the two of down there in an hour. "

And that was the entire message. Olaf made his way out the door, with Anna and Kristoff watching him walk down the hallway.

"How do you put up with this?" Kristoff said, as he closed the door.

"Somehow," Anna said, putting her arms around her husband's neck, "you get used to it, although, the messenger used to be Kai, but sometimes…. "

Another knock at the door, but this time Olaf didn't wait, he barged inside. He placed four small newspapers, one for every single day on top of Kristoff's dresser.

"Here, you guys made the Arendelle Kingdom Courier. Look through them if you want and when you want. Your wedding at the Chapel got a two page spread."

And with that he closed the door.

Kristoff turned to look at Anna. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure when Elsa brought him back, I think it kind of knocked a few snowflakes loose."

Anna furrowed her brows, but she couldn't keep a straight face. "What a cruel thing to say, Kristoff."

"He has changed, though, you have to admit."

"Come on," Anna said, changing the subject "or we'll be late."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What an afternoon," Kristoff said, as he flopped down on the love seat outside his bedchamber. "I never worked so hard in my life."

"I think you did fine, Kristoff. " Anna said, sitting next to him. "You impressed every single dignitary there. You even impressed me. All that talk about how to raise reindeer, how to survive in the wilderness in case of an emergency."

Kristoff sat up and stared at her. "I couldn't even get your marriage proposal right."

"But you did, Kristoff, and on the fourth try. Never underestimate yourself. I know I have. I spent my life following Elsa around. I always thought that she was the better princess. I never thought that I could live up to her example. "

"The dignitaries thought the world of you. Even Elsa thought you did well."

"I never realized that I knew so much," Anna said.

Kristoff put his finger to her lips. "Don't put yourself down, Anna. You impressed me a long time ago. That's the woman I fell in love with. And I never want you to be anything less."

Anna took his finger away and held on to his hand. "Kristoff, you are extraordinary in your own way. You can do anything you put your mind to if you try hard enough."

She reached up and ruffled his hair. She smoothed out his bangs and surveyed her work. She kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"There," she said "that's so much better. Now, how about taking a walk in the castle garden?"

Kristoff smiled wide and took her hand. "Is there a chance that we could just disappear into the bushes?"

Anna turned and smiled at him. "There just might be, " she teased.


End file.
